Love Disease
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Namaku Allen Walker. Aku sedang sakit, sakit parah. Seumur hidup baru kali ini kualami. Aku jatuh cinta. Seharusnya itu normal, aku anak SMU kelas satu dan tentu saja wajar kalau aku jauh cinta. Hanya saja yang kusukai itu kakak kelasku, namanya Kanda Yuu. Dan dia cowok! Warning: YAOI, AU, OOC maybe, typo (s) maybe, Hate? Just Read. Like? Hope you enjoy the story...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura

Pair: Kanda X Allen

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: YAOI, AU, maybe OOC (coz I don't own them), maybe typo (s)

Minna, author baru di fandom D. Gray-Man ^^/ yoroshiku onegaisimasu

.

.

.

Namaku Allen Walker. Aku sedang sakit. Sakit parah. Seumur hidup aku belum pernah terkena penyakit ini dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyikapinya.

Aku jatuh cinta.

 _Well_ , aku cowok kelas satu SMU, harusnya tidak aneh kalau aku jatuh cinta. Seharusnya aku tidak segelisah itu. Hanya saja…

"Ah," gumamku pada diri sendiri saat ekor mataku menatap sosoknya yang baru memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kelasku ada di lantai dua, dan aku sengaja memilih tempat di dekat jendela untuk ini. Mataku tak lepas dari sosoknya yang berjalan tegas menuju gedung sekolah. Ya, aku memperhatikan segalanya dari dia. Tubuhnya yang tegap meski terkesan ramping, rambutnya yang panjang—terlihat sangat lembut jika angin sedang meniupnya—kulitnya yang putih dan sehalus porselen—meski aku belum pernah menyentuhnya sih—dan wajahnya yang sangat cantik meski tatapannya tajam. Uuh! Rasanya hatiku sudah diambil semua olehnya. Lalu namanya…

…

Kanda Yuu.

…

Kakak kelasku, dan jenis kelaminnya…

…

Cowok.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrgghh!" aku memegangi kepalaku frustasi sambil mengacak rambutku sendiri, aku meletakkan kepalaku di meja. Kenapa cinta pertamaku harus cowok sih? Apa jangan-jangan aku sudah _gay_ sejak lahir? Tidaaakkk!

Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku dan melongok keluar. Ia sudah tak terlihat lagi karena sudah memasuki gedung sekolah, aku beralih menopang dagu dan tetap menatap keluar. Aku mendesah lelah. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya ya? _Well_ , mungkin dimulai sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

Aku baru saja pindah ke daerah sini dan… _well_ , aku tersesat saat disuruh pergi ke _convenient store_. Err…bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Aku ini orangnya sangat mudah tersesat. Dan intinya, malam itu aku tersesat. Saat berada di jalanan sepi, aku melihat bayangan seseorang, aku berusaha mendekat untuk menanyakan jalan. Tapi karena sosok itu menjauh, aku mengejar. Memasuki hutan. Dan gilanya aku tetap mengejar.

Ah, apa aku belum bilang? Daerah sini bukan daerah perkotaan yang sudah terlalu maju, masih banyak hutan dan bukit dan lahan yang tak diolah di sini. Kota nya bisa dikatakan sangat tenang, dan aku pindah kesini karena mengikuti ayah angkatku yang seorang penulis. Dia bilang dia ingin mendapatkan ketenangan makanya datang kesini.

Kembali ke pengejaranku. Aku mengikuti sosok itu dan sampai di sebuah… _well_ , apa yah? Semacam danau tapi tidak terlalu luas. Ya, di sebuah danau yang ditumbuhi teratai. Aku melihat sosok itu berdiri di tepiannya. Awalnya kukira cewek karena rambutnya panjang, tapi saat bulan menampakkan diri dan menyinari daerah sekitar situ yang memang terbebas dari bayangan pohon, aku bisa melihat dia memakai seragam sekolah cowok. Lalu yang membuatku takjub adalah pemandangan berikutnya.

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus— _well_ , tidak aneh karena ini memang daerah perbukitan—dan cowok itu melepas ikat rambutnya.

Wuusshh…

Deg!

Aku sama sekali tak berkedip. Rambutnya terlihat begitu halus…juga tampak berkilau karena tertimpa cahaya bulan, bisa kulihat matanya yang terpejam menikmati semilir angin. Cantik. Sangat cantik. Aku tak jadi menghampirinya—atau memang karena tubuhku membatu menatap pemandangan yang kelewat indah ini—dan aku tetap berdiri di kegelapan sampai entah berapa lama, menatap cowok itu dari jauh. Cowok itu hanya duduk dan tiduran di rerumputan tepi danau, menikmati suasana malam. Dan aku menikmati dirinya.

Aahhh! Aku terdengar seperti orang mesum sekarang. Setelahnya aku mengatakan pada _Shishou_ —panggilanku pada ayah angkatku meski _Shishou_ berarti Master—ke sekolah mana aku ingin pindah. Aku masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan cowok itu dengan mencari tahu seragam sekolah yang dipakainya, tapi karena aku memang masuk di awal tahun ajaran baru, aku tidak seperti anak pindahan. Dan itu membuatku senang. Setelah masuk ke sekolah barulah aku tahu nama cowok itu dari nyerobot informasi sana sini, jadi intinya…

…aku belum sekalipun ngobrol dengannya.

Doooooom!

Baiklah, terserah deh mau bilang aku payah atau pengecut atau apa. Tapi aku cowok dan dia cowok. Apa yang harus kuobrolkan untuk PDKT padanya? Dan apa maksudku dengan PDKT? Apa itu artinya aku sudah mengakui kalau aku gay?

Tidaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkk!

Siang itu anak-anak kelas satu diwajibkan masuk ke club. Seperti biasa, ada stand club, selebaran, pamphlet, promosi, dan angket club yang masih kosong di tanganku. Kalau bisa aku ingin masuk club yang sama dengan Kanda. Dia kakak kelasku, tempat dimana kami bisa berada satu tempat tentu saja hanya di luar kelas seperti kegiatan club.

"Ano sa~ ayo join club renang," seorang cowok bersurai merah dengan mata kanan ditutup dengan penutup mata ala bajak laut merangkulku. "Kau bisa jadi popular kalau masuk club renang. Fufufu."

Sepertinya dia kakak kelas, apa kutanya dia saja ya? Siapa tau dia tahu Kanda. Tapi nggak sopan banget ditawarin club malah nanya orang.

"Etto, apa ada anggota club renang yang berambut hitam panjang? Kalau iya mungkin kupertimbangkan," aku mengganti pertanyaan.

"Waah masuk club buat modus. Hahaha boleh boleh. Ada kok," jawab cowok ini.

"Eh? Betulan? Orangnya tinggi, lumayan ramping, namanya…" aku ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Bagaimana kalau Kanda dengar dari cowok ini dan berpikir kalau aku pervert.

"Hehe nggak berani sebut nama ya," cowok ini menoel pipiku. "Tidak apa-apa. Iya, di club renang ada orang yang kau maksud. Tinggi, rambut panjang, cantik banget. Iya kan?"

"Ah, iya iya," jawabku. Aku lega bukan aku saja cowok yang menganggap Kanda cantik.

"Nanti kukenalkan, asal kau masuk club renang," cengirnya.

"Iya," akupun segera mengisi angketku dan menyerahkannya pada cowok itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku Lavi, kelas dua,"ucapnya sembari menjulurkann tangan padaku.

"Ah, aku Allen. Salam kenal, Lavi," aku membalas jabat tangannya.

"Oia, kau mau kukenalkan sekarang atau kalau kumpul club saja?" tanyannya.

"Eh?"

"Pada orang yang kau cari itu. Hihihi."

Wajahku langsung memanas.

"Haha kalau begitu kukenalkan sekarang. Ayo!" Lavi menyeretku. "Nah nah itu dia," dia menarikku ke seorang gadis bersurai panjang. Dia manis sekali. "Lenalee- _chan_ , ada yang ingin kenalan denganmu."

"Eh?" aku bingung sendiri.

"Kok eh? Yang kau maksud dia kan? Tinggi, ramping, rambut panjang, cantik?" ucap Lavi.

"EEEHH? Bu-bukan di—…" tapi aku tak melanjutkan ucapanku karena cewek itu sudah mendekat.

"Hng? Siapa Lavi?" tanya cewek yang tadi dipanggil Lenalee itu.

"Namanya Allen, anak kelas satu sepertimu. Sepertinya dia mencari teman sesama kelas satu yang ikut masuk club renang," terang Lavi.

"Oh, salam kenal Allen- _kun_. Aku Lenalee," senyum cewek itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Mau tidak mau akupun menyambut perkenalan itu.

 _Kuso_! Sudah salah kenalan, salah masuk club juga. Aku keluar kelas dengan tak bersemangat setelah bell pulang dibunyikan.

'Heeh, bagaimana lagi ya supaya aku bisa mengenalnya?' batinku. Apa aku mengintai kelas dua saja ya? Fufufu

Glek!

Aaahhh, lagi-lagi aku berniat menjadi stalker. Bisa-bisa aku dibilang pervert kalau Kanda sampai mengetahuinya. Tapi harus bagaimana? Uhuhu…

Aku mengambil ponselku dan membuka go*gle map, ahaha, sepertinya aku trauma tersesat lagi. Terlebih lagi karena sekarang aku berniat belanja untuk peliharaan dan juga kebunku—koreksi, peliharaan dan kebun milik _Shishou_ -ku walau aku yang harus merawatnya— _Shishou_ punya seekor hamster bernama Timcanpy, warnanya kuning kecoklatan cerah—aku bingung mendiskripsikannya—dan _Shishou_ sangat suka tanaman hias—meski enggan merawatnya—dia membeli beberapa lusin tanaman hias saat kami pindahan. Jadi akulah yang harus mengurus segalanya.

"Dari sini belok kanan," ucapku pada diri sendiri setelah melihat go*gle map yang menunjukkan jalur ke tempat perbelanjaan. Aku menaiki tangga panjang itu sambil sedikit heran sebenarnya. Apa iya ini tempat menuju district belanja? Tapi karena itu arahan go*gle map jadi kuikuti saja. Dan…

…disinilah aku sekarang.

Di halaman sebuah gedung tua yang kuyakini sebagai kuil—aku pernah ke kuil saat perjalanan bersama Shishou— _well_ , di Negara ini memang kebanyakan penduduknya bukan penganut ajaran yang berhubungan dengan kuil, jadi pantas kalau ada kuil terlantar di sini. Aku sudah merinding dan ingin pergi saja saat aku mendengar suara seseorang yang kedengarannya tengah latihan bela diri. Aku mengendap ke belakang kuil dari mana suara itu berasal. Dan di sanalah aku melihat surga.

Kanda Yuu.

Aahhh, kalau tersesatku selalu berujung menemukanmu, maka aku rela tersesat selamanya. Fufufufu. Aku memperhatikannya yang tengah mengayun pedang, matanya ditutup dengan perban putih, benda yang sama melilit di bagian dadanya seperti bra. Tunggu, jangan-jangan dia memang cewek yang menyamar jadi cowok seperti di manga-manga Shojo? Aahh, semoga saja begitu semoga saja begitu…

Aku memerhatikannya beberapa saat dan kagum saat melihatnya berhasil menebas dedaunan yang jatuh meski dengan mata tertutup, hingga ia menghentikan gerakannya. Tunggu, apa dia menyadari keberadaanku?

Gulp!

Aku menelan ludah berat lalu mundur dengan sangat pelaaann dan berbalik badan hingga—…

…aku menahan nafas saat sebuah ujung pedang menyentuh pipi bagian bawah telingaku, seolah mengancam kalau bergerak sedikit saja, telingamu putus.

"Apa maumu?"

Deg!

Bukannya takut, aku malah deg-deg an mendengar suaranya. Aahh, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara Kanda. Suaranya benar-benar…menenggelamkanku. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, kok aku baru sadar dia latihan pakai pedang asli dan bukannya pedang kayu atau apa? Maksudku, pedang asli loh! Pedang! Memangnya dia mau bertempur dengan _Akuma_ atau apa?

"E-etto—…aku…tersesat, dan kebetulan berada di sini," jawabku.

"Huh?" tegasnya yang jelas tidak percaya.

"Be-betulan kok…!" elakku. "A—ah, ini ini, maksudnya aku mau ke tempat ini, tapi saat mengikuti go*gle map aku malah nyasar ke sini," aku memberikan _gadget_ -ku tanpa berbalik.

"Huh? Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Membaca peta saja tidak bisa. Dasar, _noro_ _moyashi_ ," ucapnya ketus dan kembali mengembalikan gadgetku juga menurunkan pedangnya.

" _Moyashi_? Allen _desu_!" kesalku dan memberanikan diri berbalik.

"Mungkin kau harus kembali ke SD dulu untuk belajar baca peta," juteknya sambil melepas perban mata yang kini melilit longgar di lehernya. Ah, dadanya…coba lepas perban dadanya juga. Aku ingin lihat apa dia betulan cowok!

"Hoi! Apa kau dengar _Moyashi_!"

Ayo dong buka perbannya, buka…

" _Moya_ —…"

Plek!

Eh?

…

EEEEHHHHH?

Tanpa sadar aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh dadanya.

Ggrr…

"Hiiiii…" aku merinding saat melihat tampang Kanda yang sekarang sudah persis iblis, dan…

Jduaaakkk!

Detik berikutnya aku dilempar dari atas tangga kuil sampai berguling ke jalan raya di bawah sana.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Tadaima_ …ouch!" ucapku sambil memasuki rumah menenteng barang-barang belanjaanku, dan kini aku memegangi pipiku yang bengkak akibat dihajar Kanda tadi. Beruntung saja karena lukaku nggak parah banget sampai harus masuk rumah sakit.

"Oh, _baka deshi—stupid_ _apprentice_ , panggilan _Shishou_ untukku— _ka_? Kau nggak lupa beli beer juga kan?" ucapanya terhenti saat melihatku yang babak belur. Apa dia bakal bersimpati? Haha, nggak mungkin banget. Dia tanya aku kenapa saja sudah untung banget. "Mereka mem- _bully_ mu lagi?"

Eh? Aku sedikit tersentuh dengan pertanyaan _Shishou_. Tumben banget dia menghawatirkanku. Dan maksud pertanyaannya pasti soal yang—…

"Ahaha tidak kok _Shishou_ ," aku berusaha menenangkannya. "Aku hanya terjat—…"

" _Baka deshi_!"

Jduuaakk!

Dia malah menendangku sampai aku menabrak pintu.

"Sudah kubilang kan! Kalau kau di _bully_ hajar saja mereka! Percuma aku mengajarimu cara berkelahi kalau kau tidak berkelahi juga! Dasar _baka deshi_!"

" _Shi_ - _Shishou_ …etto…eto…"

Dia tak menjawab, malah sibuk mencari beer dari kantong belanjaan, dan setelahnya langsung berlalu pergi.

" _Kuso_ …! Awas saja ya! Suatu saat aku yang akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!" geramku. Dasar menyebalkan, saat kukira dia bisa bersimpati sedikit ternyata malah begini. Heehh…

Aku membawa kantong-kantong belanjaanku ke kamar dan meletakkannya di kaki meja.

"Hallo Tim," sapaku pada hamster yang kini tengah bermain di roda putarnya. Ia berhenti bermain dan melongok keluar kandang lewat jeruji seolah menyambutku. Aku membelainya singkat untuk kemudian membuka jaz seragam sekolahku, menyisakan kemeja panjang berwarna putih. Aku menatap tubuhku di cermin, lalu mengangkat tangan kiriku yang berbalut sarung tangan dan menatapnya. Ah, kau ingin tahu apa maksud ucapan _Shishou_ tadi?

Aku membuka sarung tanganku, memperlihatkan tangan kiriku yang berwarna merah seperti daging terbakar, ada tanda seperti cross krisal di tengahnya, lalu kuku yang berwarna hitam. Aku membuka kemejaku dan memperlihatkan warna daging yang sama yang menjalar sampai ke pangkal lengan kiriku. Seperti tangan monster.

Inilah yang _Shishou_ maksud dengan 'mereka mem- _bully_ mu lagi', biasanya aku selalu di _bully_ dimanapun di setiap tempat kami pindah. Aku selalu memakai sarung tangan, dan tiap kali orang mengetahui tentang apa yang ada di balik sarung tanganku, mereka langsung ketakutan dan mengata-ngataiku monster. Dan tentu saja…takkan mau berbicara denganku lagi.

Aku meraih handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kau tahu? Meski _Shishou_ segalak itu, aku tahu dia juga mengerti perasaanku. Sering, secara tidak langsung dia selalu menenangkanku tiap aku di _bully_ , _well_ , meski dengan caranya sendiri yang kadang membuatku tambah kesal. Tapi dengan aku kesal, aku melampiaskan semua amarah dan kesedihanku. Mencoba menghajar _Shishou_ yang meledekku walau aku selalu kalah dan berakhir babak belur. Kurasa itu tidak buruk juga.

Aku masuk ke bathtub dan merendam tubuhku di air hangat. Aku bersandar ke tepian bathtub dan mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku hanya sedang berpikir, dengan tubuhku yang seperti ini…hanya _Shishou_ yang menerimaku saat orangtuaku sendiri membuangku. Aku tak pernah mengingat wajah mereka, aku sudah dibuang bahkan sejak kenanganku tak bisa kuingat lagi. Sebelum bertemu _Shishou_ aku dirawat oleh ayah angkatku yang lainnya, namanya Mana, ia seorang badut dan bermain untuk sebuah sirkus. Tapi dia meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja, semua mengatakan kalau ia dikutuk karena merawatku. Sejak itu orang bertambah membenciku, tak lama setelah itu barulah _Shishou_ menemukanku di jalanan dan merawatku sampai sekarang.

"Heeh kenapa aku malah berpikir yang tidak enak begini," aku menenggelamkan sebagian wajahku ke air. Tunggu, apa aku lupa sesuatu yang penting?

…

…

HHHIIIEEEEEE…?

Aku langsung bangkit saat mengingatnya. Aku kan harus menyembunyikan keadaan tangan kiriku, lalu kenapa aku masuk club renang?

"AAAAAHHHH…" jeritku frustasi.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Eehh? Mundur dari club renang?" ucap Lavi keesokan harinya saat aku mengatakan tidak jadi ikut club—tentu saja. Memangnya ada orang yang mengundurkan diri dari club yang bahkan dia belum mulai ikut kegiatannya? "Tapi kenapa? Apa Lenalee bukan type mu?"

"Etto…bukan itu, aku…aku lupa kalau aku pernah kecelakaan dan tangan kiriku cedera. Kalau berenang biasa sih tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau untuk renang cepat untuk berlomba…aku tidak bisa," alasanku.

"Ayolah, jangan beralasan begitu," Lavi kembali merangkul pundakku sok akrab. "Masih banyak cewek lain yang seksi di club renang kok."

"Sudah kubilang bukan itu alasanku."

Zrraakk!

Pintu ruang club terbuka, dan…aahhh, lihat siapa yang muncul di sana. Kanda…Kanda…

"Hoi! _Baka_ _Usagi_! Apa—…hm?" ia berhenti berucap saat melihatku. "Ha? Sedang apa dia disini, _ano_ _Moyashi_."

"Allen _desu_!" kesalku.

"Hoo kalian sudah saling kenal?" ucap Lavi.

"Aku tidak kenal _Moyashi_ itu," jutek Kanda sambil menghampiri lemari di ruang club.

"Ne~ Allen, perkenalkan. Dia Kanda Yuu, kelas dua," ucap Lavi. "Yuu, kenalkan, ini All—…"

"Aku tidak butuh mengenalnya!"

"Hei hei jangan begitu ke teman satu club."

Teman satu club?

"Tu-tu-tunggu…Kanda…Kanda juga di club renang?" ucapku tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi dia nggak bisa berenang sih—…" Jdduaakk! Sebuah buku melayang ke kepala Lavi.

"Heee? Tidak bisa berenang?" aku menyeringai mengejek. "Lalu untuk apa kau masuk ke club renang?"

"Dia Cuma melarikan diri karena semua siswa wajib ikut club," Lavi menjawabnya untukku. "Dan karena Cuma club renang yang kekurangan anggota jadi aku menerima—…" Jduaak! Kali ini sebuah sepatu melayang ke kepala Lavi. Aku Cuma melirik Lavi, jadi barusan dia menipuku dengan mengatakan 'masih banyak cewek lain yang seksi di club renang' padahal club renang sedang kekurangan anggota?

"Jadi Allen," Lavi kembali merayuku. "Tidak apa-apa kau tidak bisa berenang cepat, masih mending kau bisa berenang."

"Fufufu tentu saja, tidak seperti seseorang, aku masih bisa diandalkan," ejekku.

Kasus ditutup. Aku masuk ke club renang. Dan sekarang aku sedang pundung di pojokan kamar mandi.

"Huhuhuu kenapa aku masuk club renang, harusnya aku keluar. Sekarang harus bagaimana?" gerutuku pada diri sendiri sambil memegangi pipiku yang memiliki benjolan kembar dengan Lavi karena dihajar Kanda (lagi) tadi. Ditambah, pertemuan pertama club renang adalah siang nanti. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya lari dari masalah ini.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Aku sudah hampir kabur sepulang sekolah saat Lenaee menghampiri kelasku.

"Allen- _kun_ , kau mau ke club renang juga kan? Ayo bareng," ucap Lenalee. Mampus. Akupun terpaksa ikut Lenalee, mungkin nanti aku akan pura-pura sakit atau apa. Ah, tapi ini kan pertemuan pertama? Mungin Cuma perkenalan dan tak menyentuh kolam renang. Kami menghampiri club renang yang ternyata kosong. Yatta…! Apa tidak jadi kumpul? Saat itulah seorang cewek berambut ikal menghampiri kami.

"Ano…apa kalian anggota baru club renang?" tanyanya.

"Iya betul," jawab Lenalee. "Kami seharusnya ikut kumpul perdana, tapi sepertinya ruang club kosong."

"Iya, Lavi mengganti tempat pertemuannya di kolam renang," ucap cewek itu. Mati aku. "A-ah, aku belum memperkenalan diri. Namaku Miranda, anggota club renang kelas tiga."

Setelah perkenalan singkat kami mengikuti Miranda menuju kolam renang.

"Ah, itu mereka," ucap Lavi saat kami memasuki area kolam renang. Sudah ada beberapa orang di sana. Kanda juga—meski ia memisahkan diri dan duduk di bangku tepian kolam. Uwaahh dia masih cantik seperti biasa. Yang disayangkan adalah semua orang di sana sudah memakai pakaian renang kecuali Kanda. Uhh!

"Yosh sudah lengkap semua, mari kita buka pertemuan ini dengan perkenalan dengan anggota baru," semangat Lavi.

"Eh? Sudah semua?" heranku. Kukira ini baru beberapa yang datang karena jumlahnya lumayan sedikit.

"Hehe kan sudah kubilang club kita kekurangan anggota," cengir Lavi. Yosh, mulai dari aku. Namaku Lavi, kelas 2-c. aku ketua club renang."

"Aku Crowley, kelas 3-a," ucap seorang cowok jangkung berambut hitam-putih. Entah kenapa melihatnya membuatku berpikir tentang drakula.

"Aku Miranda, kelas 3-d," Miranda kembali memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Marie, kelas 3-d," ucap seorang cowok berbadan tinggi besar. Etto… _seriously_ , kenapa dia tidak masuk club judo atau karate saja? Tubuhnya sangat bagus, kelewat bagus malah.

"Etto—…yang di sana Kanda Yuu, panggil saja Yuu, kelas 2-c sama sepertiku," Lavi memperkenalkan Kanda yang sukses membuat Kanda menatap dengan tatapan membunuh. "Giliran kalian," cengirnya.

"Aku Lenalee, kelas 1-b, salam kenal semuanya," ucap Lenalee dengan senyum manis.

"Aku Allen, kelas 1-c. Salam kenal," aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, mari mulai pemanasan sebelum latihan renang," ucap Lavi. "Allen dan Lenalee ganti baju renang dulu. Kalau tidak bawa bisa pakai milik club dulu."

"Eeeehhhhh?" shock ku. "A-a-aku tidak…aku sedang sakit. Jadi kurasa…aku tidak akan ikut latihan untuk hari ini."

"Eeh? Kau kelihatan sehat menurutku," Lavi menyentuh jidatku dengan telapak tangannya. "Tuh kan suhu tubuhmu normal."

"E-etto…aku—…aku…"

"Melarikan diri kan? Hmph," ucap Kanda.

"Huh? Kau bilang sesuatu?" balasku kesal. Aahh, kenapa kami selalu bertengkar sih?

"Kau tidak demam tap sok sakit. Sudah pasti melarikan diri kan?" sahutnya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aah, masih lebih baik daripada orang yang tidak bisa berenang dan masuk club renang untuk melarikan diri juga," entah bagaimana sekarang kami sudah saling berhadapan dengan tatapan membunuh masing-masing. Walau tatapan membunuhku tetap sambil menyusuri tiap inci tubuh—wajah kok wajah—wajahnya yang cantik. Juga…ehm, dadanya. Aku masih belum puas kalau belum melihatnya sendiri. Dan sekarang dia Cuma memakai kemeja panjang putih tanpa jaz seragam. Kalau kemeja itu basah pasti…

"Huh? Itu namanya cerdas. _Moyashi_!" balas Kanda lagi.

"Allen _desu_! Harus berapa kali kubilang sih!" aku mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Jangan menyentuhku, _Moyashi_! Aku tidak mau ketularan kebodohanmu!"

"Suda kubilang…" aku mengeratkan cengkeramanku. "…namaku Allen!" dan aku mendorong Kanda hingga tercebur kolam. Yosh! Dengan begini aku bisa melihat—…

"Gyyaa Alleen! Yuu tidak bisa berenang!" teriak Lavi.

"Ah, iya! Aku akan segera menyelamatkan—…" tunggu…kalau aku juga terjun, kemeja putih ku akan basah dan pasti akan tembus pandang. Mereka akan melihat tangan kiriku dan…aa—apa aku pakai jazku dulu baru terjun. Atau—…

"Tck!" aku mendengar Lavi mendecih karena aku hanya mematung, detik berikutnya dia sudah terjun ke kolam dan menarik Kanda naik.

"Ohok ohok…!" aku melihat Kanda terbatuk dan memuntahkan air dari mulutnya.

"Yuu," Lavi memijat tengkuk Kanda.

Sementara aku? Aku hanya diam menatap mereka. Aku yang mendorong Kanda karena keegoisanku. Dan dengan keegoisanku juga aku tak menolongnya. Dan sekarang aku Cuma bisa menatap Kanda tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

" _Moyashi_!" ucap Kanda dengan suara lirih namun ditekan, ia menatapku dengan tatapan galaknya seperti biasanya. Lalu…

" _Shine_!"

Aku tahu Kanda selalu berkata kasar, harusnya aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi entah kenapa kata-katanya kali itu benar-benar menusukku.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

.

.

.

Read and review please ^^ 3


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin read and review ^o^/

#itsuka: yo yo yo buat pemakai nama palsu XD lol iya ini lanjut, jangan lupa baca and review ya kkekekekeke. And makasih banyak buat RnR sebelumnya…

Buat yg udah log in, dbales lewat PM ya: J'TrimFle, orange. tomato123, URuRuBaek, and TsubasaKEI.

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura

Pair: Kanda X Allen

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: YAOI, AU, maybe OOC (coz I don't own them), maybe typo (s)

.

.

.

Aku menyukainya? Yang benar saja. Aku hampir saja membunuhnya! Apa itu yang disebut suka? Kalau kau menyukai seseorang kau akan melakukan apapun untuknya kan? Tapi aku…apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa aku masih pantas bilang aku menyukainya?

" _Tadaima_ …" ucapku lesu sambil memasuki rumah. Apa kutanyakan pada _Shishou_ saja? Dia itu ahlinya menaklukkan wanita—walau dalam kasusku bukan wanita—tapi mungkin dia bisa memberiku nasehat.

" _Shishou_ …suka itu apa s—…" ucapku sembari membuka pintu ruangannya tapi langsung berhenti saat aku melihat dia sedang XOXO dengan seorang wanita.

" _Baka_ _deshi_! Kalau mau tanya yang macam-macam nanti saja!" omel _Shishou_.

" _Kusoo_!" kesalku sambil membanting pintu kamar _Shishou_. Uh uh, mungkin karena _Shishou_ terlalu banyak membawa wanita ke rumah makanya aku benci wanita dan sekarang berpaling pada Kanda? Entahlah. Yang jelas sekarang mengingat Kanda membuatku pundung di pojokan kamar mandi dengan _shower_ menyala.

"Uhuhu aku harus minta maaf padanya. Harus. Lalu sekarang dia bagaimana ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia masuk angin gara-garaku? Apa dia…" aku terus bergumam pada diri sendiri selama pundung.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi aku mengambil ponselku, aku tidak punya nomor Kanda, jadi aku menelfon Lavi.

"Hallo, Lavi, apa boleh minta alamatnya Kanda? Aku ingin minta maaf," ucapku langsung.

Lavi memberikan nomor hp sekaligus alamat Kanda kepadaku.

" _Shishou_ , aku keluar sebentar," teriakku meski yakin dia tidak akan menjawabnya. Aku menatap alamat yang ada di tanganku. Etto…apa aku bisa mencari alamat ini? Aku kembali membuka go*gle map, tapi lagi-lagi ragu. Terakhir kugunakan aku tetap tersesat. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal tersesat…

Entahlah, sebut saja mengikuti insting. Danau itu, kurasa Kanda sering ke danau itu. Apa mungkin saat ini dia di sana? Aku ingin mencoba ke sana, dan kalau dia tidak ada barulah aku akan kembali ke tujuan awalku untuk mencari alamatnya. Aku kembali ke jalan nyasarku yang dulu, lalu memasuki hutan mencari danau itu. Salah satu keuntungan sering nyasar adalah kau jadi mengetahui banyak tempat. Dan keuntungan lainnya…tidak ada.

"Ah," aku sedikit terbelalak saat melihat seseorang di tepi danau itu. Aku tersenyum senang, tebakanku benar, Kanda ada di sana. Ia tengah berdiri di tepi danau dan…tunggu, kalau aku tidak salah lihat…dia tidak pakai baju?

Eeehhh….!

Aku memperpendek jarak kami, dan meski samar karena tertutup rambut panjangnya yang kini diurai, aku lihat dia memang topless, hanya memakai jeans hitam. Aku ragu-ragu antara menghampirinya atau tidak, hingga mataku terbelalak saat aku melihatnya melangkah menuju air.

"T-tunggu…Kanda…kau kan tidak bisa berenang…" ucapku tapi tak cukup keras untuk didengarnya. Ia terus melangkah menuju danau dan terus berjalan hingga kedalaman air mencapai dadanya. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu perlahan menenggelamkan dirinya sampai kepalanya tak terlihat.

T-tunggu-tunggu…apa dia sedang mencoba bunuh diri? Tidak tidak, kalau dia memang ingin bunuh diri dia pasti berjalan ke tengah danau sekalian. Lalu apa? Latihan berenang? Latihan…

…supaya tidak takut pada air.

Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Kalau benar dia memang melakukannya, aku yakin dia sangat tidak ingin diganggu. Tak berapa lama ia keluar dari air, nafasnya tampak terengah, dan meski tidak begitu jelas aku melihat ekspresinya yang…ketakutan. Tapi bukan takut pada air, kalau dia memang takut air, dia tidak mungkin tetap berada di sana. Seolah…ia mengingat kenangan yang menakutkan.

Apa yang kau takutkan Kanda?

Untuk kedua kalinya ia menenggelamkan diri hingga kepalanya tak terlihat. Aku kembali memerhatikannya tanpa bergerak, hingga beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat tangannya menggapai-gapai ke atas. Apa dia tenggelam? Tapi kedalamannya kan hanya segitu? Atau dia tergelincir dan jatuh ke tempat yang dalam? Atau—…

Tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama, aku langsung berlari ke arah danau dan terjun ke air. Aku menyelam ke arahnya, dan bisa kulihat memang ia terkilir ke tempat di depannya yang dalam, sementara kini kakinya terjerat tumbuhan air. Aku bergegas membebaskan kakinya, bisa kulihat ia terkejut melihatku, tapi lalu matanya terpejam perlahan. Apa dia kehabisan nafas? Tentu saja. dia sudah beberapa saat di dalam air, dan saat mau ke permukaan, hal ini terjadi. Aku langsung membawa Kanda ke tepi danau.

"Kanda…" aku memanggil dan menepuk pipinya pelan, ia tak membuka mata. T-tunggu…apa aku harus memberikan nafas buatan? Gyaahh…apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa kubiarkan saja sampai dia bangun? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia meninggal?

"U—uh…" dan dengan niat menolong nyawanya—meski lebih tepatnya mencari keuntungan dari keadaan ini—perlahan aku menundukkan wajahku. Astaga, dari jarak dekat wajahnya benar-benar cantik. U-uhm…bibirku dan bibirnya semakin dekat, dan…

Tuk…

Bibir kami menempel.

"Gyyaahh…!" aku malah histeris sendiri dan langsung menjauh. Aah, nafas buatan itu kan harusnya memancing nafasnya dengan karbondioksida yang kutiupkan, bukan hanya menempelkan bibir. Tapi rasanya…wajahku panas sekali…

Aku kembali mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Kali ini aku serius harus memberikan nafas buatan, kalau tidak…

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, _Moyashi_?"

"Eh?" aku membuka mata dan melihat mata Kanda sudah terbuka. "Gyaahh…" aku langsung mundur menjauh. "I-itu…itu…"

"Khh…" Kanda bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya, lalu terbatuk beberapa kali dan memuntahkan air yang sempat ditelannya. Aahh, apa dia sudah sadar saat aku menciumnya tadi? Kuharap tidak atau aku pasti akan dibunuhnya.

Aku menatapnya khawatir, dia balas melirikku yang membuatku menelan ludah berat.

"Ano…aku minta maaf, soal di sekolah," aku membungkukkan setengah badanku—karena aku juga sedang duduk.

"Hmph!" hanya itu jawabnya.

Aku mendongakkan wajahku perlahan dan menatap wajahnya yang kini tak menatapku, lalu mataku terbelalak saat menangkap sesuatu terukir di dadanya, sebuah lambang menyerupai angka tiga dengan strip di bagian atasnya. Itu bukan tattoo, itu…seolah diukir di sana dengan benda panas. Apa perban waktu itu ia gunakan untuk menutupi ini?

Kanda sepertinya menyadari aku menatap lambang di dadanya, karena ia seolah berusaha menutupi dengan helaian rambut. Ah…kurasa ia sama sepertiku, ada hal yang ingin ia rahasiakan. Kami diam untuk beberapa saat, aku bingung harus ngobrol apa.

"A-ah…bagaimana keadaanmu?" akhirnya aku Cuma tanya itu.

"Tch!" lagi, ia hanya menjawab seperti itu. "Yang terpenting, sedang apa kau di sini? Kau jadi _stalker_ atau apa?"

"Eeekk—…" aku ingin membantah, tapi sepertinya aku memang _stalker_. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf dan mengikutimu kesini," jujurku pada akhirnya.

"Tch!" hanya itu jawabannya. Ia lalu bangkit untuk menghampiri bajunya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kami dan memakainya. Ia kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"A-ah…apa kau sudah baik-baik saja pulang sendiri? Biar kuantar," aku mengejar.

" _Urusai_ , _Moyashi_. Dan berhentilah jadi _stalker_ atau kubunuh kau," jawabnya ketus tanpa menoleh.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Hmph!" aku menghentikan langkahku. Aish, kenapa dia harus sedingin itu sih. Coba kalau—…tunggu, walau dia benci aku membuntutinya, tadi dia tidak bilang untuk tidak datang ke tempat ini lagi kan? Oh yes! Tempat ini bisa jadi tempat rahasia kami berdua. Hohoho…

"Kenapa menyeringai sendiri, _Moyashi_. Kau gila?"

"Eh?" aku menatapnya yang berhenti dan menoleh lewat pundaknya. Apa dia menungguku? "Hmph, bilang begitupun kau menungguiku. Apa kau memang suka dibuntuti huh?" ledekku dan melangkah mengikutinya.

"Enak saja! Aku hanya berpikir kau pasti tersesat lagi, orang bodoh macam apa yang masih tersesat meski sudah menggunakan go*gle map!"

Guhu…!

"Ha, apa artinya kau menghawatirkanku?"

"…tch! Jangan mimpi!"

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Aahh…aku senang sekali. Kemarin aku berhasil ngobrol dengan Kanda—walaupun obrolan saling mengejek—dan sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau aku sudah menci-ci-ci-ci…

" _Ohaiyo_ Allen!"

"Cium!" ucapku kaget karena Lavi menepuk punggungku kuat saat aku memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Huh? Cium?"

"Ah tidak tidak tidak, ahaha…hanya…pelajaran drama. Ya."

"Ooh, rajin sekali kau," Lavi merangkul pundakku seperti biasa. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau jadi ke tempat Yuu kemarin?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku bertemu dengannya di jalan, dan yeah…sepertinya sudah minta maaf."

"Haha bagus deh," Lavi melepaskan tangannya karena kami akan ke gedung berbeda. "Ah, nanti sepulang sekolah kumpul di ruang club ya…ada kejuaraan yang harus dibahas."

"Etto…tidak berenang kan?"

"Haha hanya rapat kok."

"Baiklah," jawabku lalu melanjutkan menuju kelas.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti yang sudah kujanjikan, aku menuju ruang club. Lenalee menghampiri kelasku seperti biasa dan kami kesana bersama.

"Yoo, Allen, Lenalee," sapa Lavi yang ternyata juga baru sampai di ruang club, Kanda mengikuti selangkah di belakang. "Anak kelas tiga ada pelajaran tambahan, sepertinya kita mulai rapat duluan," ucap Lavi sambil membuka kunci ruang club. "Aku ingin membahas soal kejuaraan renang yang akan segera dimulai," ucap Lavi setelah kami semua duduk mengitari meja, hanya Kanda yang duduk di jendela. Tapi tidak masalah sih, aku jadi bisa memandanginya dengan puas.

"Peraturan baru nya mengatakan kalau siswa kelas tiga sudah tidak boleh berpartisipasi," lanjut Lavi. "Peraturan itu baru diberlakukan mulai tahun ini. Jadi…aku tidak tau harus bagaimana," Lavi meletakkan kepalanya di meja. "Kita pas punya mpat orang, tapi Yuu tidak bisa berenang dan Allen untuk beberapa alasan juga tidak mau berenang. Huaahhh…"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah ikut kejuaraan saja!" ucap Kanda dengan nada kesal seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu sih, club bakalan bubar."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

" _Are_ , bukannya kau butuh club ini untuk melarikan diri supaya tidak masuk club merepotkan, Yuu- _chan_."

"Grrr…!"

"Pfftt…!" aku tertawa dalam hati. "Apa masih sempat kalau merekrut anggota lagi?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, kurasa sudah tidak bisa. Semua siswa kan sudah memilih club di hari itu."

"Wah…harus bagaimana," Lenalee tampak bingung.

"Aaaah, aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana," Lavi tampak frustasi. Tapi yang kuherankan adalah dia sama sekali tak terlihat ingin merayu aku ataupun Kanda untuk mengikuti kejuaraan. Seolah dia tahu ada sesuatu yang membuat kami tidak bisa ikut.

"Ne~ Allen, Lenalee, apa tidak ada teman sekelas kalian yang kira-kira bisa membantu kita? Yeah, siswa yang biasanya bantu-bantu di club olahraga untuk kejuaraan begitu?"

Nah kan, Lavi malah mengusulkan itu.

"Umm…kurasa tidak ada. Maaf," ucap Lenalee.

"Aku juga tidak ada. Kelihatannya mereka sudah serius dengan club masing-masing," jawabku.

"Aaaaahh, lalu harus bagaimana," Lavi mengeluh lagi. Ia melirik Kanda, tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Memangnya tidak bisa kita berdua saja, Lavi? Perwakilan putera dan puteri," ucap Lenalee.

"Untuk perseorangan sih bisa, tapi nanti ada relay nya juga, relay kan harus empat orang," jawab Lavi.

Akhirnya rapat hari itu tak membuahkan hasil. Aku berjalan pulang dengan kepala tertunduk, aku ingin membantu dan ikut di kejuaraan, tapi…itu tidak mungkin kan. Aku menatap tangan kiriku lalu memeganginya. Aku menghela nafas lelah dan melanjutkan langkahku, saat itulah aku melihat Kanda. Ah, apa dia mau ke danau itu lagi? Aku mengikutinya. Aaaaah, sepertinya aku sudah resmi menjadi _stalker_.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kanda setelah sampai di tepi danau. Eh? Dia menyadari keberadaanku? Ah, tentu saja. mungkin dari awal dia sudah menduga _stalker_ ini bakal mengikutinya. Akupun keluar dari persembunyianku yang biasa.

"Kan bahaya kalau kau sendirian lagi di sini," jawabku dan mendekat.

"Pulang sana!" jawabnya galak lalu mulai membuka baju.

"Kau mau berenang lagi? Kenapa tidak di sekolah saja? Setidaknya di sana nggak ada tanaman air," aku tak menuruti kata-katanya dan malah duduk.

" _Urusai_ ," jawab Kanda lalu mulai berjalan memasuki danau. Ia kembali ke kegiatannya kemarin, sementara aku mengawasinya dari tepi. Aku menghela nafas bosan lalu membuka jaz sekolahku dan ikut terjun ke air.

"Mau apa kau! Pergi sana!" usir Kanda.

"Aku bosan kalau hanya melihat," aku ngotot dan tetap menghampiri Kanda. "Kau mau kulatih berenang? Kurasa kau sudah terbiasa dengan air sekarang."

"Aku tidak butuh. Lagipula kalau kau memang bisa berenang kenapa kau tidak membantu Lavi ikut kejuaraan?"

"…ada alasan lain," jawabku. "Ayo sini kulatih berenang," aku menarik tangannya tapi langsung ia lepaskan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh! Lagipula bukannya aku tidak bisa berenang. Hanya…" ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya, hanya menerawang ke kaki langit.

"Hanya apa?" pancingku keras kepala.

"…hanya lupa caranya berenang!" jawabnya. "Tch! Sudahlah pergi sana! Kau mengganggu!"

"Chee! Bilang saja kau memang tidak bisa," aku menyipratkan air padanya.

"Jangan menggangguku!" dia membalasku, dan akhirnya kami saling perang air dan membuat bajuku basah kuyup. Ia tampak terkejut saat melihat warna kulitku yang tembus pandang dari bajuku yang basah. Ah, apa kuberitahu saja rahasiaku ya? Apa dengan begitu dia akan lebih sedikit terbuka padaku? Tentang dirinya…juga tentang rahasianya…

Aku terdiam sesaat, lalu membuka kemeja serta sarung tanganku, memperlihatkan tanganku yang seperti monster.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut kejuaraan karena ini," ucapku. Kanda tampak terkejut, tentu saja. Orang normal mana yang nggak akan terkejut melihat tanganku?

"Hmph!" tapi lalu ia membuang pandangan. "Dasar bodoh!" ucapnya.

"Huuhh? Apanya yang bodoh! Aku mencoba jujur kau malah mengejekku!" kesalku.

" _Baka_ _Moyashi_ ," dia tak mendengarkanku dan hanya tetap mengejek.

"Ghh…kau ini!" aku menarik tubuhnya kuat hingga ia tercebur. "Kau bilang Cuma lupa cara berenang. Kalau kau memang nggak bohong coba berenang."

" _Teme_! _Moyashi_!" ia balas menarikku hingga aku juga tercebur. _Well_ , tapi kedalaman airnya Cuma setinggi dada, jadi aku tidak khawatir untuk bertindak lebih lanjut. Aku memegang pundak Kanda dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai kepala. Ia tampak melawan dan memaksa naik, tapi aku memaksanya berada di bawah air. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai tenang dan menatapku, astaga…dia cantik sekali. Raut wajahnya di dalam air lebih…

Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh kedua sisi wajahnya dan…

Dia keluar dari air lalu menenggelamkan kepalaku.

"Sudah _stalker_ sekarang kau jadi _hentai_ huh, _Moyashi_?" aku mendengar nada kesalnya sambil berusaha keluar dari air.

"Buuaahhh ohok ohok, Kanda _no baka_!" omelku setelah berhasil bebas, dan dia seenaknya melenggang pergi menuju tepian. Aku menatapnya kesal tapi lalu mengikutinya. "Kanda, ayo ikut kompetisi renangnya, kau sudah tidak takut air kan?" ucapku.

"Huh?!" balasnya dengan ketus seperti biasa.

"Aku…" aku membulatkan tekat. "Aku akan memberitahu Lavi dan yang lainnya soal tanganku. Kalau aku melakukan itu…kau juga harus membuang ketakutanmu dan ikut kompetisi itu bersamaku."

"Lakukan sesukamu! Tapi jangan menyeretku dalam masalah. Dan siapa bilang aku mau ikut kompetisi meski sudah bisa berenang?"

"Tapi aku tahu kau sebenarnya ingin ikut kok. Aku bisa lihat kalau kau sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Lavi sesedih itu. Dia itu serius dengan club renang, dan aku tahu kau ingin membantunya."

"…" Kanda terdiam sejenak, menatapku. "…dasar sok tahu," ucapnya kemudian lalu mulai memakai bajunya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya kau harus ikut kalau aku berhasil meyakinkan mereka aku bisa ikut."

Kanda menghentikan gerakannya dan menatapku heran. Yeah, pastinya. "Meyakinkan mereka?" ucapnya padaku.

Aku menatap Kanda, tapi kepalaku sedikit tertunduk. "Kau tahu, semua orang menganggapku monster kalau melihat tanganku. Jadi… _well_ , kalau aku berhasil membuat mereka tidak jijik dan ketakutan padaku lalu mengijinkanku ikut kompetisi…" sekarang aku tidak yakin pada diriku sendiri.

"…sesukamu saja," lagi-lagi itu balasan Kanda. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ugh…aku sudah mengatakan itu dan aku benar-benar harus melakukannya. Aku takut, tentu saja. Dan semalaman aku tidak tidur, otakku terus mensimulasikan kejadian yang akan terjadi besok saat aku menunjukkan lenganku, dan entah kenapa simulasi yang muncul selalu saja tentang teriakan dan wajah ketakutan mereka, atau ekspresi jijik dan sebagainya. Aku tidak yakin lagi apa aku akan melakukannya.

Yeah, tapi aku harus mencoba. Aku sendiri yang memaksa Kanda menghadapi ketakutannya, aku juga harus menghadapi ketakutanku sendiri.

" _Ohaiyo_ , Allen," sapa Lavi. Kali ini kami tidak sampai di gerbang bersamaan, tapi aku sengaja menunggunya.

" _Ohaiyo_ Lavi," balasku. "Umm…apa nanti bisa kumpulkan semuanya di ruang club? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Hng?" Lavi tampak bingung tapi lalu tersenyum. "Iya. Sampai jumpa sepulang sekolah ya…" cengirnya seperti biasa.

Oke, Allen. Kumpulkan keberanianmu!

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Allen- _kun_ , ayo ke ruang club," Lenalee menghampiriku di kelas seperti biasa.

"A-umm…kau duluan saja Lenalee. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan," jawabku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku dulan ya…"

Sebenarnya aku bohong. Aku hanya masih butuh mempersiapkan mentalku. Uhh…aku berdiam diri untuk beberapa menit lalu baru keluar kelas menuju ruang club. Saat itulah aku melihat Kanda dari arah perpustakaan, dia tengah membaca sambil berjalan.

"Kanda," aku menghampirinya, dan dari dekat aku bisa melihat buku apa yang sedang ia baca. Buku tentang teknik berenang. Aku tersenyum, _well_ , kurasa aku benar-benar harus melakukannya.

"Apa? Kau menjijikkan kalau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu," cibir Kanda.

Aku Cuma menjulurkan lidah membalasnya, dan kamipun melanjutkan ke ruang club. Semua sudah berkumpul, termasuk senpai kelas tiga.

"Na Allen, ada apa kau mengumpulkan kami?" tanya Lavi.

"Eh? Bukan Lavi yang menyuruh kumpul untuk rapat?" tanya Crowley.

"Bukan, kali ini Allen bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Nah, Allen, katakanlah."

"A—uhm…" aku berdehem, aku berdiri sementara yang lain duduk. Kanda berjalan menuju jendela tempat ia biasa duduk masih sambil membaca buku di tangannya. "Aku hanya…ingin memberitahu kalian apa alasan sejak awal aku menolak untuk masik ke air."

"Apa karena seperti Kanda hanya untuk melarikan diri?" tanya Marie.

" _Urusai_ Marie!" kesal Kanda.

"Etto…kurasa hampir mirip. Aku memang melarikan diri hehe, tapi bukan karena itu. Aku…" aku terdiam, lalu mengangkat tangan kiriku dan perlahan melepas sarung tanganku, memperlihatkan tangan monster. Perlahan kulihat wajah keterkejutan mereka.

"Aku menyembunyikan ini…" lanjutku. Mereka tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, ah, sepertinya simulasi di otakku benar. Mereka bakal ketakutan dan memandangku jijik dan—…

"Woooaa Allen, kau pakai kostum untuk festival atau apa?" ucap Lavi.

"Etto…ini bukan kostum. Ini tangan asliku. Sejak lahir aku sudah memiliki—…"

"Wooaahh serius?" Lavi mendekatiku dan bahkan menyentuh tanganku. "Ini kereenn, seperti di anime-anime. Aku pernah nonton yang tokoh utamanya punya tangan monster, tapi dia exorcist yang membunuh iblis. Terus—…aduh!" Marie memukul kepalanya.

"Beginilah kalau punya ketua _otaku_ ," ucapnya. "Na Allen, jadi karena kau menyembunyikan tanganmu itu kau tidak mau buka baju dan terjun ke kolam?" ah, _senpai_ memang beda. Lebih dewasa dalam menyikapi ini.

Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu sekarang kau memutuskan untuk memberitahu kami?" tanya Crowley.

"Y-yeah…aku berharap…aku bisa ikut kejuaraan," aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Tapi kalau tetap tidak bisa…"

"Kalau aku sih tidak masalah. Ini kereeennn!" ucap Lavi bersemangat, ia kini malah melepas jaz sekolahku dan mulai membuka kancing kemejaku.

"Ak juga tidak masalah," ucap Crowley.

"Aku juga," ucap Miranda sementara Lenalee hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Masalahnya adalah dirimu," ucap Marie.

"Whooaaa…" ucap Lavi yang sudah berhasil melepas kemejaku dan melihat warna daging terbakar itu sampai ke pangkal lengan kiri. Aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Ada padaku?" bingungku.

Marie mengangguk. "Selama ini kau mencoba menyembunyikannya, dan kulihat tadi kau sepertinya ketakutan untuk memberitahukannya pada kami. Lalu…apa kau sendiri sudah siap untuk memperlihatkannya pada yang lain?"

Deg!

Benar juga ya…

"Ah, itu kan tidak masalah," jawab Lavi, ia kini tengah mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi dan mengamati tiap incinya. "Kalau kau malu kan kau bisa pakai baju renang yang menutupi seluruh tubuh. Tuh yang kayak buat menyelam."

"EEEHHHH? Be-benar juga sih…" kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya sampai sekarang ya?

"Tapi Allen," Lavi menatapku dengan tatapan blink blink. "Sebaiknya tak usah disembunyikan saja. Ini keren kok! Keren banget!" ia mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

" _Gomen_ , aku tidak percaya pendapat otaku," ucapku flat.

"IIEEHHH?"

"Yeah, intinya terserah kau sih," ucap Marie tersenyum. Aku membalasnya dan mengangguk.

"Ah, aku juga mau bilang kalau Kanda juka bakal ikut kompetesi," tambahku.

"Eh?" yang lain langsung menatap Kanda.

"Waah syukurlah, kita tidak jadi kekurangan anggota," ucap Lenalee.

"Iya, berjuanglah untuk menang ya…" tambah Miranda.

Yang lain terlihat senang, tapi aku tahu ada yang salah dengan Lavi. Ia menatap Kanda dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Yuu, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku…aku akan cari pengganti," ucap Lavi.

Aku terkejut mendengar respon Lavi.

" _Urusai_ , aku yang memutuskan untuk ikut," ucap Kanda tanpa menatap Lavi.

"Tapi—…"

"Kubilang akan kulakukan!" kali ini Kanda menatap Lavi dengan tatapan tajam.

Deg!

Sebenarnya ada apa di antara mereka? Ada apa dengan masalah Kanda? Dan kenapa…Lavi mengetahuinya? Seharusnya aku tak merasakan ini dalam keadaan begini, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku untuk tidak cemburu.

.

.

.

~To be Continue~


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm…makasih banyak buat yg udah nyempetin review :3

#itsuka : muahahaha abiS anta biasanyapake nama pun nggak jauh dari nama asli, tumben yg ini jauuhhhh XD aish, uke dah, ikutin terus ceritanya ya #ngarep# eh? Gomen2, lain kali lebih teliti lgi, moga kali ini gak banyak typo. Yosh makasih banyak buat read and reviewnya ya :D

Buat TsubasaKEI and orange. tomato123 yg udah log in, dibales lewat PM ya ^o^/

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura

Pair: Kanda X Allen

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: YAOI, AU, maybe OOC (coz I don't own them), maybe typo (s)

.

.

.

Ini latihan renang pertama kami. Aku tengah berada di ruang ganti bersama Marie dan Crowley, Lavi dan Kanda tidak ada. Dari tadi aku menatap pintu dan berharap mereka muncul.

"Allen, sudah selesai?" tanya Crowley.

"A-ah…kalian duluan saja," ucapku dan cepat-cepat membuka kemeja ku. Tak berapa lama Lavi dan Kanda masuk, keduanya saling diam, muka Kanda jutek seperti biasa, tapi muka Lavi yang biasanya ceria kini berubah lesu.

"Dari mana? Lama sekali," ucapku basa-basi.

"E-uhm…ada urusan sebentar," ucap Lavi mencoba tersenyum, seperti biasa Kanda tak menghiraukanku. Ia menaruh buku renangnya lalu mulai membuka baju. Kali ini ia tak memakai perban di dadanya, dan kalau aku tidak memalingkan wajah, dijamin aku bakal langsung mimisan. Apalagi setelah itu Kanda melepas ikat rambutnya, membiarkan rambutnya tergerai manis. Aaahh, Kami- _sama_ , kenapa kau mengirimkan _tenshi_ dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Ung…Allen, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Lavi.

"Y-yeah…" jawabku.

"Bisa kau duluan ke kolam. Aku ingin bicara dengan Yuu—…"

"Aku duluan," malah itu jawaban Kanda. Ia meninggalkan ruang ganti dengan menenteng buku, kacamata renang dan penutup kepala. Aku hanya bisa menatap Lavi dalam diam, ia tampak khawatir.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah tidak takut pada air kok," ucapku kemudian. Ia tampak terkejut. Kenapa?

"Uh—ehm, yeah…ayo ke kolam," ucap Lavi lalu menyambar kacamata renang dan penutup kepalanya.

Kanda tampak membaca buku renangnya sambil pemanasan ringan saat kami tiba di kolam renang.

"Memangnya bakal bisa berenang hanya dari teori?" godaku. Ia menatapku dengan ekor matanya.

" _Urusai_ , _Moyashi_. Tentu saja bisa. Aku jenius," pamernya lalu meletakkan buku itu di bangku, ia lalu menggelung rambutnya dan memakai penutup kepala. Aaaahhh, leher jenjangnya jadi terlihat. Rasanya…rasanya…

Ia menyeringai menatapku. "Ha? Ada apa _Moyashi_? Kau terangsang melihatku telanjang?"

"Te-te-te-te-terangsang?!" _shock_ ku, dan harus kuakui wajahku terasa amat sangat panas sekarang. "Ka-Kanda _no_ _Baka_! Ma-mana mungkin aku—…ah," dan dia sudah memakai kacamata renangnya lalu terjun ke kolam sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. " _Chikuso_ ," gerutuku pada diri sendiri hingga ekor mataku melihat Lavi. Ia tengah menatap ke kolam renang dengan tatapan khawatir, aku mengikuti arah tatapannya. Kanda berenang gaya bebas, dan gerakan serta kecepatannya bagus. Apa mungkin dia memang tidah berbohong saat bilang Cuma lupa cara berenang? Lalu apa yang membuat Lavi begitu khawa—…

Beberapa meter sebelum Kanda mencapai tepi kolam di seberang, ia menghentikan renangnya, berpegangan pada tali pembatas dan terbatuk. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutannya yang kulihat pertama kali saat ia terjun ke danau.

"Yuu!" teriak Lavi cemas dan langsung berlari lewat tepi kolam menuju tempat Kanda. "Yuu, kau baik saja," ia mengulurkan tangan tapi Kanda menangkisnya.

" _Urusai_! _Baka_ _usagi_!" omel Kanda dan naik ke tepian tanpa bantuan Lavi. Ia melepas kacamata dan berjalan ke arahku. "Untuk saat ini kurasa baru segini kemampuanku berada di dalam air," ucapnya setengah berbisik, seolah supaya hanya aku yang mendengarnya.

Kami memutuskan berhenti latihan saat jarum jam menunjuk angka 7.

"Ayo Allen," ajak Marie ke ruang ganti.

"Duluan saja, aku mau berenang satu lap lagi," ucapku.

Marie mengangguk. "Satu lap. Jangan terlalu lama di kolam."

Aku mengangguk. Setelahnya aku kembali naik ke base loncatan, mengambil ancang-ancang dan terjun. Aku ingin melatih gaya kupu-kupu ku. Aku bisa, hanya saja rekor waktuku di gaya ini sangat lambat dibanding gaya renang lainnya. Aku berenang dua lap, setelah itu baru naik dan menuju ruang bilas. Kurasa semuanya sudah selesai dan berada di ruang ganti, lalu—…

Aaaaaaahhhhh! Harusnya aku tadi kembali bersama merekaaaaa! Aku bisa mandi bareng Kanda! Uhuhu… _baka_ _baka_ _baka_. Untuk kemudian aku hanya mandi dengan lesu. Setelah mandi, aku kembali ke ruang ganti sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk, handuk lainnya melilit di pinggangku. Aku sedikit heran saat mendengar suara dari ruang ganti. Kukira semua sudah pulang.

"…melakukan ini!" aku mendengar suara Lavi, jadi aku berhenti di dekat pintu dan mengintip ke dalam.

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan hidupku, _baka_ _usagi_!" balas Kanda yang tengah memakai kemeja nya.

"Yuu! Aku menghawatirkanmu! Dengar! Aku akan cari pengganti, kau tidak perlu ikut kejuaraan!"

"Aku ingin ikut kejuaraan. Dan jangan berani memerintahkanku untuk tidak ikut meskipun kau _captain_ -nya."

"Huh? Yang benar saja! Kau bahkan tidak bisa berenang satu _lap_ _full_!" Lavi mencoba memanas-manasi.

"Aku akan latihan. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya saat kejuaraan."

"Bukan itu point nya!" bentak Lavi. Dia mengurung tubuh Kanda dari belakang, kedua tanganya meninju loker di kedua sisi tubuh cowok cantik itu. "Bukan itu masalahnya. Kau tahu itu," suara Lavi melemah.

Kanda mendesah lelah lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Lavi, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Apa maumu?" ucap Kanda datar. "Kau mau aku lari terus sepanjang hidupku?"

"Bukan itu! Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu sebagai—…" Lavi tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebagai?" tanya Kanda seolah mengetest.

"…sebagai… _aniki_ -mu…"

 _Aniki_? Jadi Lavi _aniki_ -nya Kanda? Ta-tapi mereka di kelas yang sama kan? Apa mereka saudara kembar? _Iye_ _iye_ , _arienai_. Wajah mereka sanggaaaattt berbeda. Jadi apa maksud Lavi sebagai _aniki_ hanya seseorang yang dekat dengannya?

"Hmph!" aku melihat Kanda menyeringai mengejek. " _Aniki_? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang tidak menganggapku sebagai _otouto_?" Kanda mendorong tubuh Lavi menjauh lalu melangkah ke pintu.

Karena takut dibilang menguping—walau mungkin iya—aku cepat-cepat berbalik dan pergi ke kamar bilas. Aaahh, semoga Kanda tidak menyadarinya. Ta-tapi…tunggu, jangan bilang ada jejak basah kakiku. Huaaa…

Dan ketakutanku terjadi juga.

" _Moooyashiii_ …" aku mendengar suara Kanda yang dibikin horror, ia masuk ke kamar bilas dengan seringaiannya.

"G-gyaahh…a-aku hanya berniat ganti baju," elakku sambil menyilang-nyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Aku tidak bermaksud—…" aku menutup mulut saat Kanda mendesakku ke tembok dan mengurung tubuhku. Wajah dan tubuhnya begitu dekat dengan tubuhku, dan karena dia lebih jangkung dariku, ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan menatapku intens.

"Jadi…kau ingin kupukul kepalanya hingga hilang ingatan atau ku tabrakkan ke kereta?" ucap Kanda.

"E-etto…tidak keduanya…" jawabku horror. Aku merasa Kanda benar-benar bisa melakukan keduanya. Untuk kemudian dia tak berkata apapun, aku juga. Uuh, tapi di posisi ini…sangat berbahaya bukan? Ia mengurungku dengan tubuhnya yang condong ke arahku, aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya dengan jelas. Aku…

" _Moyashi_ ," panggil Kanda. "Kuharap kau tidak dimarahi kalau pulang kemalaman."

"Eh?" bingungku. Kanda melirik ke bawah, aku mengikuti arah lirikannya dan melihat sesuatu menggunduk di balik handukku. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh…" jeritku horror sementara Kanda melenggang pergi dengan seringaian mengejeknya. " _Chikusoo_ ," keluhku dan menangis dalam hati. Aku duduk memeluk lutut lalu membawa tanganku menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhku.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

" _Tadaima_ ," ucapku seraya memasuki rumah. Suasana sepi dan lampu-lampu tidak dinyalakan, aku hanya melihat lampu kamar _Shishou_ yang menyala. Itu artinya dia sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya, aku cukup membawakannya makanan nanti atau dia bisa tidak makan selamanya kalau sedang serius.

Aku mendesah lelah sambil memasuki kamar dan segera berbaring, tubuhku lemas dang ingin tidur gara-gara tadi aku melakukan…

Blush!

Aku bisa melihat wajahku memerah di cermin.

"Aaah, Kanda _no_ _Baka_ ," keluhku, kembali mengingat sensasi saat tubuh kami sedekat tadi. Tapi begitu tersadar, aku langsung geleng-geleng kepala. Sebaiknya berhenti membayangkan atau aku bisa melakukan itu lagi dan menambah lelah tubuhku, aku masih harus memasak makan malam untuk _Shishou_.

Aku bergegas ke dapur dan mulai memasak. Pikiranku melayang lagi ke Kanda. Chee, sepertinya otakku tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayangnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu…

…kapan aku akan menyatakan cinta?

Kanda sepertinya dekat sekali dengan Lavi sampai menganggap _aniki_ dan _otouto_ , apa mungkin sebenarnya mereka pacaran? Tapi Kanda sepertinya tidak menunjukkan kalau dia punya hubungan khusus dengan Lavi. Apa aku punya kesempatan? Atau bisa jadi Kanda memang sudah punya pacar. Tidak mungkin cowok secantik di—…

Aku langsung pundung di pojokan sambil garuk-garuk tembok. Cowok! Dia cowok! Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk nembak dia! _Kami_ - _samaaaaa_ , aku betulan homo!

"Uuh uhh, kulihat perkembangannya saja nanti," ucapku pada akhirnya.

Seperti yang kukatakan pada malam itu, hari-hari berikutnya aku hanya mengamati keadaan. Sebisa mungkin mencari tahu tentang pacar Kanda.

"Pacar? Kurasa tidak ada, cewek-cewek banyak yang naksir, tapi dia galak abis jadi semua kabur."

"Bukannya Lavi? Aku nge-ship mereka Kyaaaaa."

"Apa peduliku pada hubungan cowok lain?"

"Mungkin Lavi, mereka dekat sekali. Atau lebih tepatnya Cuma Lavi yang berani mendekatinya."

"Lavi. Entahlah, kurasa mereka homo."

"Lavi. Mungkin tidak pacaran, tapi mereka dekat sekali. Walau dia cantik bukan berarti dia homo."

Aku semakin depresi dengan hasil penelitianku (?), apalagi dengan jawaban terkahir tadi. _"Walau dia cantik bukan berarti dia homo,"_ aaahh lalu bagaimana denganku? Seandainyapun aku berani mengatakan suka, kalau Kanda langsung membenciku bagaimana? _Well_ , bukan berarti sekarang dia menyukaiku sih. Tapi maksudku—…

"Sedang apa kau di gedung kelas dua, _Moyashi_?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Kanda. "Allen, _desu_. Dan bukan urusanmu aku berada di mana," balasku.

Ia menyeringai. "Yeah tentu saja bukan urusanku meskipun kau berlama-lama di ruang bilas atau di kamar ganti atau dimanapun itu."

Guhu…!

Seolah sebuah anak panah menembus jantungku. _Chikusooo_! Kenapa aku harus menyukai orang seperti dia sih?

Dia berjalan melewatiku, aku mengejarnya. Sebut saja rasa suka, aku ingin bersama lebih lama dengannya. Pertanyaannya sekarang, apa yang harus kutanyakan untuk basa-basi sekedar supaya bisa mengikutinya.

"Kanda, kau nggak ke danau lagi nanti sepulang sekolah?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

" _Urusai_. Dan jangan mengikuti, _stalker_."

Khhh….! _Koitsu_ …

Akupun menghentikan langkahku dan merubah arah tujuan ke gedung kelas satu.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, aku masih berada di kelas dan menatap keluar jendela. Kalau melihat Kanda nanti aku baru akan turun dan mengikutinya. Ooke, sudah kubilang kan aku sudah syah menjadi _stalker_? Aku menunggu cukup lama, tapi aku tak juga melihat Kanda. _Chikusoo_ , apa dia tahu bakal kubuntuti jadi dia lewat pintu belakang?

Akupun bergegas turun dan menuju pintu belakang, saat melewati pintu indoor kolam renang aku berhenti. Pintunya terbuka. Bukannya Lavi bilang hari ini tidak latihan? Penasaran, akupun melongok ke dalam. Mataku perlahan membola saat melihat Kanda berada di sana. Ia tampak sedikit grogi berdiri di base, lalu terjun. Aku memerhatikannya, terakhir ia tak bisa mencapai satu _lap_ _full_ , bagaimana dengan sekarang?

Aku tersenyum lebar saat ia menapak seberang kolam lalu berenang kembali. Ayo! Kau pasti bi—…dia berhenti di tengah-tengah, dan seperti yang lalu, dia terengah dan ekspresi ketakutan terpancar di wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku. Dia berusaha keras…dan dia sangat serius dengan kejuaraan kali ini.

Ma~…kalau aku ingin menyatakan cinta, mungkin nanti saja setelah kejuaraan. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasinya saat ini.

 **~OoooOoooO~**

"Oke _minna_ , kita _review_ lagi ya," ucap Lavi. Saat ini aku, Lenalee, Kanda dan Lavi ada di tepi kolam untuk latihan. "Untuk kejuaraan nanti aku akan mengikuti 100m dan 200m gaya punggung. Kalian bagaimana?"

"Umm…kurasa aku akan gaya kupu-kupu, 100m dan 200m juga," ucap Lenalee. "Allen _wa_?"

"Kalau aku…apa saja asal jangan kupu-kupu. Aku sangat lamban di gaya itu. Ah, mungkin gaya bebas," jawabku. "Kanda bagaimana?" tanyaku. "Yang tersisa Cuma gaya dada."

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya.

"Ah, atau kau mau tukar denganku Yuu," ucap Lavi. "Kalau gaya punggung, kepala mu tetap bisa berada di atas air."

Ah, kenapa aku baru menyadari itu! _Baka_ _baka_ _baka_!

"Kau merendahkanku?" omel Kanda seperti biasa.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya memberikan pilihan yang terbaik," jawab Lavi.

"Aku setuju!" aku mendukung.

"Tidak ada yang butuh pendapatmu, _Moyashi_!"

"Allen _desu_!" omelku balik. "Kita ikut kejuaraan untuk menang. Itu pilihan terbaiknya!"

"Aku juga bisa menang dengan gaya dada!"

"Ya ya, aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi aku ingin kau gaya punggung saja!"

Bbzztttt…!

" _Mi-minna_ , bagaimana kalau ganti gaya saja. Maksudku, selain cabang individu, kita ikut cabang relay kan?" usul Lenalee.

"Ah, boleh juga. Yuu, kau gaya punggung di keduanya," cengir Lavi.

" _Teme_!" omelnya tapi lalu menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah, di relay aku akan pakai gaya punggung. Tapi di cabang individu aku akan mencoba gaya dada."

"Yuu!"…"Kanda!" ucapku dan Lavi bersamaan.

"Kalau di cabang individu, sekalipun aku kalah aku tidak akan membuat team kalah kan. Itu tanggungjawabku sendiri. Dan juga…tantangan untuk diriku sendiri."

Mendengar itu kami tak berani membantah lagi.

"Ba-baiklah, review ulang," ucap Lavi. "Yuu akan ikut relay dengan gaya punggung dan cabang individu dengan gaya dada. Allen?"

"Umm…aku paling lemah gaya kupu-kupu, jadi di individu aku bakal mencoba gaya kupu-kupu. Sama seperti Kanda, aku ingin menantang diri sendiri. Lalu di relay aku gaya bebas," jawabku.

"Lenalee?"

"Aku gaya punggung di individu dan kupu-kupu di relay."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku gaya bebas di individu dan gaya dada di relay. Yosh, sekarang kita pemanasan sebelum latihan," komando Lavi.

"Oia Lavi, sebenarnya ada yang membuatku bingung," ucapku sambil pemanasan. "Di relay boleh ada cewek nya? Bukan khusus cowok?'

"Hu um," Lavi mengangguk. "Maksimal dua, tapi kebanyakan hanya satu untuk meng-handle gaya kupu-kupu. Peraturan itu dimulai beberapa tahun lalu saat di pertandingan relay ada satu team yang anggotanya cedera di tempat. Karena tidak ada pengganti, diganti dengan anggota dari team putri. Akhirnya diperbolehkan sampai sekarang."

"Wah, kita beruntung sekali punya member ini," aku menyudahi pemanasanku. "Ayo mulai latihan."

Kami memulai latihan kami, dan sebenarnya memang benar. Kanda sudah bisa berenang satu lap full, hanya saja, butuh beberapa menit sampai dia mau masuk ke air lagi.

Seperti biasa, kami menyelesaikan latihan setelah hari gelap.

"Ayo ke ruang bilas," ucapku bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak? Aku bisa bilas bersama Kanda fufufufufu

"Ayo," jawab Lavi.

"Kalian duluan," jawab Kanda. EEEEEHHHHHH? "Aku ingin coba satu lap lagi."

"Ta-ta-tapi nanti kau masuk angin loh…" rayuku. Aku sudah terlanjur bilang ayo ganti, kalau sekarang aku bilang mau satu lap lagi bakal ketahuan bangeettt!

" _Urusai_ , _Moyashi_!" omelnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo duluan Allen," ucap Lavi. Dan akupun hanya bisa pasrah ikut bersamanya.

Aku mandi bersama Lavi di ruang bilas sambil meratap dalam hati tidak bisa mandi bersama Kanda. Tapi aku lalu teringat sesuatu. Saat kami mandi pastinya kami sama-sama _naked_ , dan aku bisa melihat milik Lavi. Aku bersorak dalam hati saat aku tidak merasakan apapun. Yaattaa! Sudah kupastikan aku bukan _gay_! Aku hanya tertarik pada Kanda!

Saat kami selesai mandi dan beralih ke ruang ganti, Kanda baru masuk ke ruang bilas. _Chikusooo_! Seandainya Lavi tidak ada…aku akan…aku akan…

Bip…bip…

Ponsel Lavi berbunyi saat kami selesai ganti.

"Ah, Allen. Aku duluan ya. _Jii-chan_ menyuruhku pulang," ucap Lavi.

Oh yes! "Iya, hati-hati ya," jawabku sambil masih pura pura memakai pakaianku. Lavi pun pergi, ahaha, tinggal aku sendirian. Dan sebelum sempat aku berbalik untuk ke ruang bilas, Kanda sudah masuk ke ruang ganti. Aaaahhhhh!

"Lavi kemana?" tanya Kanda sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Sementara aku sedang berusaha menahan diri supaya tidak menerjangnya. _Well_ , dia hanya memakai handuk kecil di pinggang.

"Umm…tadi duluan. Katanya _Jii-chan_ nya menyuruh dia pulang," jawabku.

"Hoo…" Kanda menghampiriku dan berdiri di sampingku, satu tangannya menumpu loker sementara satu lagi bertolak pinggang. "Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini? Berniat mengintip atau…"

"Ti-ti-ti-ti-tidak kok!" balasku cepat.

"Hee…" Kanda menyeringai mengejek dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku. "Lalu kenapa masih di sini? Pulang sana."

Aaahhhhh! Aku bisa menjerit kalau keadaannya terus begini.

"A-aku hanya baru selesai ganti baju," aku menutup loker dan menenteng ranselku. "Aku juga akan segera pulang. Bweeehh!" aku menjulurkan lidah lalu keluar dari ruang ganti sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri. Aaahhh, apa tidak ada alasan bagus supaya aku tetap di sana? Aku hanya menghela nafas lelah lalu duduk di bangku depan sambil menunggu Kanda keluar. Apapun alasannya deh, aku ingin pulang bareng pokoknya!

Lama! Aku menunggu lama, tapi Kanda tak keluar-keluar juga. Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah pergi? Tapi lewat mana? Pintunya kan hanya lewat sini? Akupun kembali masuk ke ruang ganti untuk memastikan keadaannya, dan aku terbelalak kaget saat melihat Kanda terduduk bersandar ke loker dengan mata terpejam.

"Kanda!" aku segera menghampiri dan memapahnya. Tubuhnya panas sekali! Apa ini penyebab dia tidak mau bersama orang lain saat bilas dan juga ganti? Dia tidak ingin yang lain tahu kalau dia sakit. Dasar bodoh! Kalau sampai pingsan begini kan malah paraaahh!

Aku segera memapah Kanda lalu beralih menggendongnya di punggung. Inginnya sih menggendongnya di depan, tapi aku terlalu pendek untuk menggendong dia yang lebih jangkung dariku. Sial!

Eh? Lalu aku menggendongnya kemana? Ke rumah sakit? Jauuuuhhhh! Sudah kubilang ini kota kecil, rumah sakit jauuuhh. Kubawa ke rumahnya saja? Aku mana tahu! Terakhir aku mau kesana dan tidak jadi. Ghh, tidak ada pilihan lain selain membawanya pulang ke tempatku. Fufufufufu—…ehm, tidak tidak, aku tidak berniat buruk kok. Dan begitulah, akupun membawanya pulang.

" _Tadaima_ , _Shishou_ …" panggilku karena melihat semua lampu telah menyala.

" _Okaeri_ ," dia muncul dari ruang tengah sambil merokok. "Oi, _baka_ _deshi_ , belikan aku—…" dia berhenti bicara saat melihat aku menggendong seseorang. "Huh? Cewek mu?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri kami, mengangkat wajah Kanda.

"Bu-bukan!" jawabku.

"Cowok?" herannya begitu memperhatikan wajah Kanda. "Tapi manis juga," seringainya. "Boleh kuambil?"

"Gyyyaaaahhhhh!" aku langsung menjauh dari _Shishou_ beberapa meter. Jangan sampai _Shishou_ menyentuhnya!

" _Haik_ _haik_ , aku mengerti _homo_ - _baka_ - _deshi_!" ucapnya santai dan kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Aku bukan homooo!" omelku.

"Ah, aku mau beli beer," ia kembali keluar dari ruang tengah sudah memakai coat panjangnya. "Kau mau nitip sesuatu?"

"Umm…obat penurun panas," jawabku lalu membawa Kanda ke kamarku dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Aku membetulkan seragamnya yang berantakan, mungkin tadi dia belum sempat memakai pakaiannya dengan benar sebelum roboh. "Sebaiknya kusiapkan kompres. Ah, bubur juga…" ucapku.

Aku menatap wajah lelap Kanda, manis sekali. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang, menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut, menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jemariku. Apa boleh…

Ak, tidak tidak! Aku menggeleng keras. Aku harus segera ke dapur, dan saat aku nyaris bangkit, tiba-tiba Kanda mencekal lenganku.

"Ka-Kanda, kau sudah bangun?" ucapku. Apa dia tahu tadi aku melakukan itu? Uhuhu…

" _Moya—shi_ …" ucapnya dengan suara lemah, wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya tersengal. Astaga, apa kubawa ke rumah sakit saja?

"Aku akan bawakan kompres," aku menggenggam tangannya. Boleh kan kali ini saja… "Ah, _Shishou_ juga sedang membeli obat. Jadi—…"

"Jangan…pergi…" ucapnya lirih, hampir tak bisa kudengar. Dan matanya perlahan kembali terpejam.

"Kanda…" panggilku. "Kanda…Kanda…" aku tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluknya. Apa dia barusan bilang jangan pergi? Apa itu artinya aku boleh tetap di sini. Kanda…Kanda…

Aku memeluknya erat. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan tetap menyatakan perasaanku. Meskipun nantinya ia menolakku, meskipun mungkin dia sudah punya orang yang disukai, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya butuh dia tahu perasaanku. Cukup itu saja. Karena…saat ini…saat aku memeluknya…aku tahu betul perasaan sukaku padanya benar-benar nyata. Dan dia harus tahu itu. Aku akan menyatakannya begitu kejuaraan selesai nanti. Pasti!

"…ma…" aku mendengarnya bergumam. Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit supaya bisa menatapnya. Matanya masih terpejam, kurasa ia berbicara dalam keadaan tak sadar. "Al—ma…Alma…Karma…"

Hatiku kembali terasa terpelintir. Nama siapa yang dia gumamkan?

.

.

.

~To be Continue~

Read and Review please… :3a


	4. Chapter 4

Makasih banyak buat yan udah review :D

# Kanda Aren : Ettoo…Alma Karma itu _canon_ loh :'3 owh, mungkin _anata_ gk ngikutin _manga_ nya ya? Cuma _anime_? Alma sejauh ini baru muncul d _manga_ abis Arc yg level 4 ngancurin Dark Order (arc terakhir di anime). Kalo anime mungkin Alma bakal muncul d yg akan rilis bentar lg :D dtunggu aja, ato baca manga nya. Btw makasih banyak read reviewnya ya…

Buat J'TrimFle and orange. tomato123 dibales lewat PM ya ^^/

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Hoshino Katsura

Pair: Kanda X Allen

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: YAOI, AU, maybe OOC (coz I don't own them), maybe typo (s)

.

.

.

Aku sedang mimpi indah.

Aku memeluk Kanda dan ia balas memelukku. Aku merasakan hangat tubuhnya menyelimutiku, rasanya nyaman sekali. Tapi entah bagaimana aku tahu ini mimpi, dan aku menikmati moment ini juga sebagai mimpi. Biar deh, biar aku tidur sebentar lagi dan merasakan mimpi indah ini.

"Kanda…" ucapku. " _Daisu_ —…" BRAAKK!

Kesadaranku langsung penuh saat aku merasakan tubuhku menghantam lantai. Aku menatap kaget ke arah ranjang lalu menatap murka saat melihat cowok yang barusan ada di dalam mimpiku kini tengah duduk sambil menatap tajam padaku. Berani taruhan tadi dia yang menendangku sampai aku mencium lantai.

"K-Kanda, kau ini apa-ap—…"

" _Kiero_ ," potongnya dingin.

" _Ano sa_ , ini kamarku."

"…" ia terdiam, lalu sepertinya baru sadar kalau dia tidak berada di kamarnya.

"Kemarin kau pingsan, aku membawamu ke rumahku," jelasku.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, seharusnya kau meninggalkanku saja," balasnya dan turun dari ranjang.

"Kau mau kema—…woaahh…" ia terhuyung dan aku segera memapahnya. "Kau belum sembuh betul, istirahatlah, biar kuambilkan makanan dan obat untukmu," dia tampak mau membantah lagi, tapi sepertinya tenaganya terkuras hanya untuk mencoba bangun, jadi dia pun diam saja.

Aku segera menuju dapur setelahnya. Oh yes! Apa itu artinya nanti aku bisa menyuapi Kanda? Aku cepat-cepat menyiapkan bubur dan obat yang dibelikan _Shishou_ semalam. Aku sempat melirik jam saat memasak, ini sudah jam 8 pagi, sudah terlalu terlambat untuk berangkat sekolah, biar aku bolos sehari bersama Kanda fufufufu.

"Kanda, maaf lama menungg—…" ucapanku terhenti saat kembali ke kamar dan tak mendapati Kanda di sana. "K-Kanda!" panikku. Aku segera mencari ke kamar mandi, tidak ada. Lalu ke seluruh isi rumah juga tidak ada. Aku melihat _Shishou_ di beranda dan aku segera menghampiri.

" _Shishou_ , kau melihat Kanda?" tanyaku.

"Hmm…?" ia melirikku. "Oh, cowok cantik itu? Barusan dia pergi," jawabnya santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya!" omelku.

"Chee, apa urusanku. Dia bilang tidak mau main denganku jadi kubiarkan saja dia pergi."

Apaaaaa? Jadi itu artinya _Shishou_ sempat merayu Kanda? Tidaaakkk! Aku segera memakai sepatu dan keluar rumah, menebak kira-kira kemana perginya Kanda. Untung saja dia belum pergi terlalu jauh dan aku segera bisa mengejarnya, langkahnya terhuyung.

"Kanda! Kau ini keras kepala sekali," kesalku sambil memapahnya.

"Cerewet! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu _Moyashi_ ," balasnya dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi aku tak membiarkan.

" _Allen_ _desu_ ," balasku tanpa jawaban. Untuk selanjutnya kami diam, dia betulan membawaku ke apartment nya. Oh yes! Apartment Kanda!

"Sana pulang. Aku bisa sendiri," ketusnya sambil membuka pintu.

"Cerewet, orang sakit diam saja. Aku akan mengurusmu sebentar lagi," aku memaksa masuk ke apartment nya. "Kau istirahat saja di ranjangmu," kali ini dia menurut. Meski kurasa dia terpaksa menurut karena kondisinya belum begitu baik. Aku memeriksa dapur Kanda dan tak menemukan apapun kecuali makanan instant. Ghhh! Apa-apaan ini! Apa yang bisa kubuat untuknya? Kalau aku keluar untuk beli sesuatu pasti nanti dia tidak akan membiarkanku masuk lagi. Ah, aku tahu!

Akupun diam-diam keluar apartment dan mencuri kuncinya, setelah itu aku membeli bahan makanan lalu kembali. Untung saja Kanda tak bertindak apapun. Akupun melanjutkan masakku yang tertunda, lalu membawa bubur dan minuman hangat ke kamar Kanda. Ia berbaring di ranjang dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai pundak, ia terpejam, sepertinya dia lelah sekali.

"Kanda, kau harus makan dulu dan minum obat," ujarku.

Ia membuka matanya sedikit dan melirikku. Ia terlihat kesal seperti biasa.

"Kalau kau tidak menurut aku tidak akan pergi loh," ancamku.

"Tch!" ia mendecih kesal lalu bangun dan makan beberapa sendok bubur dan meminum setengah gelas minuman hangatnya, setelah itu ia minum obat dan kembali merebahkan diri. "Sekarang pergilah," ucapnya.

"Haaaiikk!" balasku kesal. Aku bangkit, tapi sebelum pergi aku sempat melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar Kanda. Tidak terlalu banyak barang, dan yang menarik perhatianku adalah foto yang terpajang di meja. Foto Kanda bersama seorang bocah lelaki berambut pendek, keduanya bertelanjang dada dan sama-sama memiliki lambang mirip angka 3 di dada mereka. Siapa…? Saudara Kanda? Teman? Atau—…

Brag…brag…brag…

Aku mendengar pintu dibuka dan langkah seseorang tergesa memasuki apartment, dan entah spontan entah apa, aku malah langsung masuk ke closet dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

"Yuu, kau tidak masuk sekolah. Apa kau sakit?" suara Lavi. Aku mengintip lewat ventilasi di pintu closet, memang benar itu dia. Bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Aku yakin aku mengunci pintu dan meletakkan kuncinya di meja dekat pintu, apa itu artinya Lavi punya kunci cadangan apartment Kanda?

Nyuutt…

Hatiku sedikit sakit. Apa mereka sedekat itu?

" _Urusai, Baka Usagi_. Aku sedang mencoba tidur," balas Kanda ketus seperti biasa.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu! Ah, apa kau sudah makan? Minum ob—…" Lavi melirik ke meja dan melihat bubur dan obat di sana. "…apa Allen…yang membuatkannya untukmu…?"

"…" tak langsung menjawab. "…aku membuatnya sendiri. Kenapa kau berpikir itu dia?" jawab Kanda.

"Hanya menebak," ujar Lavi. "Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa perlu ke rumah sakit? Aku akan—…"

"Tidak perlu. Sudah kubilang aku hanya perlu istirahat. Kau enyahlah."

"Aku akan tetap di sini. Kau tidur saja."

"Tch! Apa maumu sih!" Kanda duduk dan meraih kerah baju Lavi.

"Sudah kubilang aku menghawatirkanmu. Aku…aku masih tetap _aniki_ mu!"

"Hanya karena kedua orang tua kita menikah bukan berarti kita jadi saudara! Aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu satu-satunya yang kau anggap saudara adalah Alma, tapi…"

Alma…? Nama orang yang Kanda sebutkan saat ia mengigau…jadi dia adalah saudara Kanda?

"…tapi…aku berhak menghawatirkanmu kan!" tambah Lavi. Ia tertunduk dalam. "…karena aku mencintaimu, Yuu."

"…tch!" Kanda melepas cengkeramannya di baju Lavi. "Itu bukan ucapan yang bisa diucapkan untuk saudaramu."

"Haha," Lavi tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak pernah menganggapku saudara, jadi kenapa juga aku harus menahan diriku untuk mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku mencintaimu, Yuu."

Aku terbelalak saat perlahan Lavi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kanda, ingin rasanya aku mendobrak keluar dan menghajar Lavi, tapi sesuatu menahanku untuk tidak bergerak dan membuatku hanya diam memerhatikan.

"Hentikan itu, menjijikkan," ucap Kanda, ia kembali bergelung di bawah selimutnya, kali ini menutupi tubuhnya hingga kepala.

"…" untuk waktu yang lumayan lama keduanya terdiam. "…apa ini karena Allen?" tanya Lavi pada akhirnya. Apa? Kenapa dia membawa-bawa namaku?

"…tidak ada hubungannya dengan _Moyashi_ ," jawab Kanda. "Dan kenapa juga kau selalu membawa-bawa namanya."

"…kau tahu, kau hanya pernah membuka hatimu untuk Alma, kau bahkan langsung mengurung diri setelah kematiannya, dan kau jadi takut air semenjak itu. Tapi…entah bagaimana Allen bisa membujukmu untuk kembali berenang. Apa dia…seseorang yang istimewa untukmu Yuu? Tidak sepertiku."

"…" tak langsung menjawab. "Aku hanya merasa tidak mungkin aku lari selamanya dari kenyataan, itu saja. Bukan berarti _Moyashi_ memengaruhiku atau apapun. Sekarang pergilah."

"…begitu," ucap Lavi. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti," ia bangkit. "Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa," iapun menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar pintu apartment terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Aku masih tak bergerak dari tempatku, masih mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Lavi mencintai Kanda…Alma sudah mati…dan itu alasan Kanda tak berenang lagi…dan aku…memaksanya kembali berenang…aku…

"Kau betulan masih di sini rupanya," tanpa kusadari Kanda sudah membuka pintu closet dan kini tengah memandang ke arahku. Aku menatapnya sesaat, tapi lalu aku menundukkan pandangan.

"Maaf…" lirihku. Ia tak menjawab, tapi bukannya pergi, ia malah ikut masuk ke closet dan duduk bersandar ke dinding closet berseberangan denganku sehingga kini kami saling berhadapan.

"Alma adalah temanku saat di panti asuhan," ucap Kanda. Eh? Kanda…bicara? Dia bicara padaku! "Kami diadopsi oleh ibu yang sama," lanjutnya. "Ibu angkat kami lalu menikah dengan ayah Lavi, dan itulah kenapa aku dan Lavi menjadi saudara. Tapi hubungan kedua orang tua kami lama-lama memburuk, mereka terus bertengkar sehingga aku dan Alma, tinggal di rumah berbeda dengan Lavi meski kedua orang tua kami belum bercerai. Ibu angkat kami selalu melampiaskan kemarahannya padaku dan Alma. Tanda ini," ia menyibakkan bajunya dan memperlihatkan lambang di dadanya. "Diukir dengan besi panas oleh ibu kami sendiri. Kelakuannya terus bertambah parah sejak saat itu, hingga satu hari di musim dingin dia membawa kami jalan-jalan dengan mobil. Dia mengikat tubuh kami dengan sabuk pengaman, berkata bahwa dia akan berkendara dengan cepat sehingga kami harus aman. Tapi kenyataannya dia membawa mobil kami terjun ke sungai yang membeku, dia ingin bunuh diri dan membawa kami mati juga. Aku dan Alma berusaha melepaskan diri dari dalam mobil yang tenggelam, wanita itu berusaha menghalangi kami tapi tak berhasil karena sabuk pengamannya rusak dan terkunci. Aku dan Alma berusaha naik ke permukaan, tapi kami tidak yakin nafas kami akan bertahan. Saat itulah Alma memberiku nafas buatan, menyalurkan seluruh udaranya yang tersisa dan menyelamatkanku."

"…" aku tak merespon apapun, hanya menatap Kanda yang kini menatap kosong.

"Semenjak itu aku benci air. Tiap kali masuk ke air aku melihat bayangan Alma yang tubuhnya membeku dan perlahan tenggelam tanpa bisa kuselamatkan."

"…maaf," lirihku. "Maaf…maaf…maaf…maafkan aku…maafkan aku…aku yang memaksamu kembali berenang tanpa mengetahui apapun," ucapku.

"Tch! Apa kau tidak dengar ucapanku pada Lavi? Kubilang bukan karena kau, tapi karena diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin selamanya terperangkap dalam masa lalu, dan kau justru menyadarkanku atas itu."

"…" aku tertunduk semakin dalam. "…tetap saja…maaf. Aku—…" aku terbelalak saat detik berikutnya Kanda mengangkat dagu ku dan tiba-tiba saja menciumku. Tepat di bibir. Aku tak bisa merespon apapun kecuali membelalakkan mata.

"Sudah kubilang cerewet," ucap Kanda setelah melepas ciumannya. "Sudah kubilang aku justru berterimakasih."

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi, dan yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah memeluknya dengan erat. Amat sangat erat.

Kanda…Kanda…Kanda…

 **~OoooOoooO~**

Ini adalah hari pertandingan renang yang kami nanti-nantikan. Saat ini kami sudah berada di depan gedung renang dimana kami akan berlomba nanti, kami tampak siap, aku menatap wajah teman-teman se-team ku—terutama Kanda—dan sekarang menatap sedikit kesal padanya.

Sejak hari itu—dimana kami berciuman dan berpelukan—tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dengan hubungan kami. Tidak sama sekali! Dia masih kasar seperti biasa, dan kami masih saja bertengkar tiap kali ngobrol. _Chikusoo_! Terus bagaimana sekarang? Padahal aku sudah memutuskan akan mengatakan cinta setelah pertandingan selesai!

"Alleennn…wooiii…" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh dan baru sadar kalau team ku sudah berjalan menjauh. Gyaahh! Akupun segera mengejar.

"Jangan nervous begitu Allen- _kun_ ," ucap Lenalee. "Yakin kita pasti menang."

"I-iya," balasku tersenyum meski bukan itu yang membuatku melamun barusan.

"Heh, ketakutan seperti bayi eh, _Moyashi_ ," cibir Kanda dengan seringaian setan nya. _Chikussooo_! Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada iblis seperti dia siihh!

Kami segera ke ruang ganti dan memakai pakaian renang kami.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku saat melihat Lavi dan yang lainnya memerhatikanku.

"Kau sudah memutuskan untuk pakai pakaian renang biasa eh?" cengir Lavi seperti biasa.

"…" aku menatap celana renang yang kupakai lalu beralih menatap tangan kiriku. "Yeah," cengirku membalasnya. Kanda sudah berusaha keras menghadapi ketakutannya, kenapa tidak denganku? Aku tidak mau kalah!

Saat team kami berkumpul bersama team lainnya, mereka langsung menatap seram ke tanganku, tapi kali ini aku sudah bisa cuek. Aku tidak akan memedulikan mereka. Perlombaan pertama adalah relay, kami pun bersiap di posisi kami.

"Siaaapp! Mulaaii!" wasit menembakkan senapan ke atas tanda perlombaan dimulai.

Aku adalah perenang pertama, aku segera melompat turun setelah tembakan barusan, lalu berenang secepat yang aku bisa. Aku lumayan memimpin. Yosh! Bagus! Pertahankan Allen. Aku mencapai seberang kolam dam berbalik, saat itulah kakiku keram. Gyaahh sepertinya aku kurang pemanasan.! Tapi aku tetap memaksa kakiku berenang walau hasilnya aku jadi lumayan terlambat dibanding perenang lainnya.

Perenang selanjutnya harusnya Lavi, tapi entah panic entah apa, aku malah mendengar Lavi berteriak, "Ayo cepat Lenalee- _chan_ ," dan Lenalee yang ber "eh?" ria karena bingung. Tapi karena waktu mendesak Lenalee pun langsung terjun menggantikanku, dan karena lap itu gilirann gaya dada, Lenalee pun menggunakan gaya dada, bukan gaya kupu-kupu seperti yang direncanakan saat latihan.

" _Teme_! Seharunya ini kan giliranmu!" omel Kanda.

"Eeekk terus siapa yang bakal gaya kupu-kupu?" aku ikutan panic setelah naik ke darat.

"Eeeehhh aku salaahh!" panic Lavi. "Err, Yuu, berapa rekor gaya kupu-kupu mu."

"Yang jelas lebih cepat darimu. Kau dan _Moyashi_ sangat payah dalam gaya itu," ujar Kanda.

"Aaahh _gomen_ Yuu, kalau begitu aku gaya punggung saja, kau gaya kupu-kupu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tch! Mau bagaimana lagi. Baiklah!"

Sebenarnya Lenalee meng-cover cukup baik waktuku yang lambat di gaya sebelumnya, tapi karena pergantian gaya mendadak ini kecepatan kami jadi tidak maksimal. Lavi terjun menggantikan Lenalee setelah itu, setelahnya baru Kanda. Dan tentu saja seperti perkiraan, kamipun kalah telak. Kami berada di lima besar peringkat terbawah.

"Ghhh…" kamipun Cuma bisa berpundung-ria dengan kekalahan ini. Di cabang individu? Jangan tanya lagi. Seperti rencana, kami mencoba gaya terlemah kami di tiap cabang dan tentunya tidak satupun diantara kami mendapat hasil bagus. Kecuali Lenalee yang mendapat tempat lumayan tinggi yaitu di peringkat 5. Tapi tentu saja tak cukup untuk menjadi juara.

Meski begitu, setelah perlombaan kami tetap ikut berkumpul saat pengumuman juara. Tubuhku masih terasa dingin meskipun sudah ganti dan memakai jaket seragam kami, mungkin karena rambutku yang masih basah. Bagaimana dengan Kanda ya? Rambut dia kan jauh lebih panjang.

"Uwaahh…" aku terpesona saat melihat Kanda. Ia menggerai rambutnya, sepertinya supaya lebih cepat kering. Cantik sekali. Mataku terus terpaku padanya tanpa mendengarkan hasil pengumuman. Toh kami sudah jelas kalah.

"Itulah tadi juara-juara di tiap cabangnya," ucap MC setelah pengumuman juara dan pembagian hadiah selesai. "Kini tinggal pengumuman juara favorite atas vote para penonton."

"Huh? Memangnya ada yang begitu?" tanyaku.

"Iya, selalu ada tiap tahunnya. Malah yang menang juara ini bisa jadi bintang majalah sport loh," jawab Lavi.

Juara favorite cowok ada pada salah satu cowok di team pemenang, lalu juara favorite yang cewek…eh? MC menyebut nama team kami. Apa itu artinya Lenalee menang? Tidak mengherankan sih.

"…bernama Kanda Yuu. Selamat…!" ucap MC.

"…" loading. "HHHUUHHHH?" ucapku dan Lavi bersamaan. Juara favorite cewek kan? Kok Kanda. Kami menoleh takut-takut menatap Kanda, dan benar saja, aura membunuh sudah mengoar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku pulang," geramnya kesal dan berbalik pergi.

"Gyaahh Kanda, tapi kau harus naik ke—…" tapi dia tak mendengar sama sekali.

"Yuu…!" Lavi mengejar Kanda, aku mengejar Lavi.

"Lenalee- _chan_ , tolong digantikan ya," teriakku sebelum pergi. Aku sempat kehilangan jejak mereka berdua, tapi akhirnya menemukan mereka. Tapi aku menjaga jarak saat melihat mereka tampak tengah berbicara. Tak lama kemudian Lavi meninggalkan Kanda, sedikit terkejut saat melihatku tapi lalu tersenyum. Ia lalu menepuk pundakku.

"Tenang saja, Yuu baru saja menolakku dengan tegas kok," ucapnya lalu berjalan melewati tubuhku. " _Good luck_ Allen," ucapnya kemudian.

Kanda menolak Lavi? Bagaimana denganku? Uwaaahhh! Tapi aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan tetap mengatakan perasaanku meski Kanda menolakku nantinya, aku hanya butuh dia tahu perasaanku. Dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakannya.

"Kanda," panggilku seraya menghampiri. Ayo Allen, kau pasti bisa! Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri karena jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dan kini keringan dingin bercucuran di seluruh tubuhku. "K-Kanda…" panggilku sekali lagi tapi tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ayolah Allen, katakan. Aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu! "K-Kanda…K-Kanda…a-aku…" uwaaahhh ao katakan katakan katakan. "Aku…aku…"

"Tch! Cerewet! Aku sudah tahu kok," potong Kanda.

"Eh?" bingungku. "Ta-tapi aku belum bilang apapun."

"Dasar bodoh. Siapa saja pasti bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang yang berkeringat dingin dengan wajah memerah. Kau mau menyatakan cinta padaku?"

"Gyyaaahhhh!" tiba-tiba aku malu setengah mati. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang dari hadapan Kanda sekarang juga. "U-uh…k-kau ini…"

"Terus?" ucap Kanda.

"Apanya yang terus?"

"Mana pernyataan cintamu. Kalau kau tidak bilang aku tidak bisa jawab kan."

Deg…!

Aku terbelalak tapi lalu tertawa senang. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di dadaku dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba lidahku tak lagi beku.

"Kanda…aku menyukaimu," ucapku.

"…" dia tak menjawab, lalu detik berikutnya dia malah tertawa.

"Apa-apaan itu!" kesalku.

"Tak kusangka kau betulan punya nyali," seringainya.

"Te-tentu saja! Aku kan cowok!"

"Aku juga cowok."

Jleb!

Kata-kata Kanda seolah baru saja menyadarkan kalau aku baru saja nembak cowok! Cowok! Dan akupun hanya bisa pundung di bawah pohon karena itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi meskipun aku nomal tapi entah kenapa aku menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama kau cantik sekali mungkin karena blah blah blah…" aku meracau sendiri sampai aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang aku ucapkan. "Mungkin aku harus—…"

"Cerewet," lagi-lagi Kanda memotong ucapanku dan kali ini memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. "Berhentilah bicara dan lakukan sesuatu, Moyashi," ia mengangkat daguku, menolehkan wajahku ke samping dan menciumku dari posisi itu.

"Kanda.." panggilku dan melepas ciumannya, kali ini aku membalikkan badan dan beralih memeluk lehernya. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapku dan kembali menyatukan bibir kami, membawanya dalam sebuah pagutan lembut.

Ia tak menjawab pernyataan cintaku, tapi apa boleh kuartikan ciuman ini sebagai jawaban iya? Boleh kan?

Aku mencintaimu…Kanda…

.

.

.

~The End~

.

.

.

Ciaossu ^o^ Yo, yang lagi nungguin D. Gray-man anime rilis angkat tangaan! Ore udah gak sabaarrr! Mana anime yang bakal rilis arc nya tentang Alma Karma, yang artinya bakal banyaaaakkkkk Kanda muncul muahahahahaha XXDDD moga cepet release eh

Btw, Review Please


End file.
